


First Date

by nargubitomaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Failed Plans, First Date, Fluff, Happy, Hinata - Freeform, NHValentineDay1, NaruHina - Freeform, Sad, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nargubitomaki/pseuds/nargubitomaki
Summary: A NARUHINA ONE SHOTNaruto and Hinata finally went to their first date, Hinata had the best day but Naruto felt like it was such a disaster.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 18





	First Date

Naruto woke up feeling excited and extremely nervous, today is finally the day, their first date. At first he didn’t know what to do during first date but thank goodness that his good friend Sai would always have bunch of books about humans and he happened to have a dating guide book. He went to see Sai right away after he asked Hinata if she’s free today to go on a date.

-

It’s spring and it’s still somehow cold, but oddly enough Naruto doesn’t feel it much probably he’s too nervous as he waits patiently for Hinata in front of the Hyuuga compound. He’s standing against the walls, tapping his shoe with his hands in his pocket

Finally Hinata came out, Naruto is smiling so hard, Hinata looks so beautiful as always, at this point he’s getting even more excited but suddenly he looks at her outfit, Hinata’s wearing a winter coat. _This can’t be._ Naruto mentally said to himself. He can’t do his “plans” if Hinata’s wearing warm clothes. Apparently, he has his first date plans according to Sai’s book and he has to make it work.

_“Okay, Naruto, first step that this books says is if the weather is cold and when your partner gets cold, that’s when you should put your arms around her shoulder, in order to keep her warm. This is definitely a way to melt her heart!”_

“Hey Hinata!”

“Good evening Naruto-kun” She said softly with a slight blush.

“It’s kinda warm out here, why are you wearing that coat? Just leave it” Honestly who is he kidding, it’s freezing out here.

Hinata is very confused.

“But it’s cold by the time I walked out of the door, and I’m wearing only a shirt inside, don’t worry! I’ll take it off when it’s warm”

“So where are we going?” She continues.

Naruto could only smile bitterly, _great, I should’ve mentioned it earlier that she shouldn’t dress warmly._

Naruto put his hand out, signing her to hold it and so Hinata does it.

“Follow me hehe”

“Are you okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your arm is kinda stiff”

Hinata cannot know about the plans that he has gathered from Sai’s book.

First stop is the park that they used to walk around before they dated. Perfect place for his first plan.

Just them spending time walking and sitting at random benches. It’s really nice, despite the cold weather, they’re still having the best time. The cherry blossom right above them makes the scenery even better.

It’s a pretty chill date.

They’ve been walking for over an hour, even ate two cups of ice-creams.

Hinata declined the second ice-cream at first but Naruto kept on insisting her, causing her to give in.

”Let’s walk there”

“But we’ve walked there already, remember?”

Hinata has always been considerate, she’s cold but she didn’t have the heart to tell Naruto that and just follow along to whatever Naruto is planning. Plus she’s happy wherever she is especially when it comes to spending time with Naruto.

But Hinata can’t take it any longer.

Meanwhile Naruto has been waiting for Hinata to say that she’s cold. He’s freezing too and he didn’t know if he can wait anymore.

“Hinata, I thi-“

“Naruto-kun, right now, you know that I’m more than happy, but the wind is getting stronger now, it’s almost 7 and I’m kinda hungry, should we go eat now?” She said with a smile.

Naruto’s face brightens, _FINALLY._

“You’re cold? Really??”

Hinata nods.

“Like really cold?”

“Yeah”

Naruto smiles when he heard that. He is about to put his arm around her shoulder when Hinata suddenly walks away. His hand stays on the air. His eyebrows furrowed. Speechless.

“Let’s go Naruto-kun”

He stood there for a moment. He spent eating ice creams and walking for more than an hour for nothing.

Naruto follows her sadly as she walks to the car. The first plan failed and he’s becoming nervous, he can’t let his other goals to fail too. He wanted this date to be perfect.

Naruto really can’t hide his disappointment. Literally the word sadness is written all over his face.

“Are you okay?” Hinata couldn’t help but ask as the two finally is in the car. She noticed that Naruto has been acting weird since she left the house.

“Yeah I’m fine, why?” Naruto smiles at her, it’s pretty obvious that he’s hiding his disappointment.

She’s never seen Naruto like this, he was fidgeting a lot when they were at the park.

But Hinata shakes her head.

”So where are we eating?”

“Now, that’s a secret” The blonde lets out a chuckle.

As they reached at the location. The raven haired looked out at the stall happily, she’s been craving for ramen, knowing that she would eat it at Naruto’s favourite stall, with him, excites her.

“Well according to myself, this place is the best ramen stall, well you said the other day that you’ve been craving for ramen” both of them intertwines their hand and walks together. Hinata blushes at the small gesture.

As they enter the stall, he remembers Sai mentioned that he should reserve a place for dinner so that she won’t get “bored” while waiting. And he did. Okay now that plan was a success. But that’s literally nothing, he feels upset that he didn’t manage to make the first plan in the list worked.

There’s more goals to go so he’ll make sure that he’ll succeed.

“I’m glad that you brought me here Naruto-kun, I’m surprised that you’ve kept that in mind that I’ve been craving” She says as she take a bite.

“Well, I’m delighted to hear that”

_“The other step is to feed her with your meal, make sure you get a little bit of it at the corner of her lips and wipe it for her, so that she’ll think that you’re sweet.”_

_“Those are some cliché moves in movies, you sure that it’ll work?”_

_“Those cliché things are usually the ones that works, haven’t you heard the power of clichés?”_

Naruto take a deep breath as he slowly eats his ramen while taking glances at Hinata.

“Hm? Is there anything wrong with your food Naruto-kun? You’ve been staring at me, you want some of mine?”

“Oh, nothing” He chuckles, Naruto looks at the fishcake that he’s been holding using his chopstick. “You want my fishcake?”

“Huh? It’s okay, I already ate mine, you like the Naruto fishcake, just eat it” Hinata smiles.

“No, just eat mine”

She’s very confused at this point but since Naruto really wanted her to eat it, why not.

Naruto feeds her and he smile with the feeling of satisfaction, _feeding her my food, checked._

He sees the bit of ramen broth that’s located at the corner of her lips, he take the cloth that’s on the table and is about to wipe it.

“Hinata, you got som-“

Suddenly Hinata started coughing, she’s choking over the fish cake, Naruto quickly grab his glass of water and offered it to Hinata. When Hinata was about to take it, she accidentally pushes his hand causing the glass to fall on the floor and breaks.

Naruto puts his hand over his head.

Both of them were shocked but Hinata is still choking. The waitress quickly runs to their table as she heard the sound of the glass breaking.

“Is everything alright?” The waitress says as she looks down at the broken glass.

“I’m very sorry about this” Naruto said to the waitress. “I’ll clean it up”

“It’s okay, I’ll do it!” The waitress says as she went to take the cleaning equipment.

Naruto picks up Hinata’s water instead and let her drink it as he slowly rubs her back.

“I’m sorry, Naruto-kun…”

“No, no, it’s fine”

When the waitress comes back he asks for the bills making Hinata pouts.

“Are we leaving already?”

Naruto doesn’t look at Hinata. “Yes, let’s go”

“But it’s alright, I’m sorry about-”

Naruto finally look at Hinata with a smile and said, “Let’s just go home, Hinata”

They went to the counter and Naruto pays for the two bowls of ramen.

“I’m sorry about the glass”

“It’s okay” The waitress replies.

-

The ride back home was silent, it wasn’t really awkward but it’s just Naruto getting pissed over the fact that their first date was a disaster. Hinata thought that Naruto is mad at her. But the truth is Naruto isn’t, like at all, the only person that he’s mad at is himself.

He ruined the date.

When they reach at Hinata’s house, Naruto fix Hinata’s clothes, “It’s cold, go inside” He smiles warmly.

“That’s all?”

Naruto remembers his last plan.

_“Don’t forget to kiss her before leaving”_

“I had fun today with you Hinat-“ But he was cut off by Hinata suddenly kissing his cheeks.

“I had fun too, Naruto-kun”

“You’re just saying that, Hinata, I know, it was a disaster. It was far from perfect”

“Naruto-kun, I had fun today, being with you was fun, even now I’m very happy. You know what? I noticed that you’re being weird since we met this morning, is there anything that you wish to tell me?”

Naruto sighs, guess he needs to tell her anyway.

“I met Sai the day when I asked you if you were free, based on the book that he reads, there were steps on to how to make a perfect date. Which was to put my arms around you when you’re cold, to feed you and wipe the bits on your lips, but I only managed to feed you and everything else didn’t work out, lastly I need to kiss you before separating but do I even deserve that?” Naruto whines.

Hinata giggles at the confession, _honestly how can someone be this adorable?_ Naruto continues to whine but Hinata didn’t hear all of that but instead she tiptoed and put her arms around Naruto’s neck and give him a peck.

Hinata has always been the shy ones but seeing Naruto like this get her feeling all weak and giddy.

Naruto blushes, his heart is fluttering like a high school kid being in love. “Now, what was that for” he sulks.

“No wonder you’ve been acting weird! You’re so cute, Naruto-kun, it doesn’t matter what happened, we can walk at the park the for next 10 hours and just talk about our days and I would be the happiest, every second with you means the world to me” Hinata says as she laughs and kisses him again, Naruto finally gives in and kisses her back.

“To more dates” Hinata says as they let go.

Naruto smiles and nods happily.

He mentally scolds himself for thinking that this date was a disaster, when he literally spent his whole day with the girl that he fell in love with, she made it worth it and honestly,

_He can’t think of a more perfect day._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that I made for my cute friend, Dee^^ She made a naruhina week for Valentines and I'm happy to participate #NHValentinesDay1, I'm not really good with fluffs (This is my first time writing fluff tbh) but I hope you guys will love it!! <3


End file.
